Golden Boy
by Junkyxl
Summary: They were pressed together now, and he could feel the shiver that went through her as he whispered in her ear, “You think you know me so well, don’t you?”


**Golden Boy**

She smirked as she watched the dejected boy walk down the hall. He'd lost yet another game a few nights ago, and had been sulking ever since. She sped up her pace and started walking next to him.

"What's wrong, basket boy? Lost another game?"

His head popped up, a depressed look in his eyes, "I'm not in the mood for your insults today."

"Why? Anything happened Saturday night?" she pressed further.

He stopped, expecting her to stop too, but she just continued on without him. He sighed, shaking his head, and followed her towards her destination.

"Like you don't know what happened. Do you enjoy rubbing salt in the wound?"

She glanced at him swiftly, and he felt rejected by the uninterested glint in her eyes. "Go play with your basketball or something. Bash someone's head in. Maybe that's where you all lost your brain cells."

"No need to get hostile," Troy smirked and walked closer to her.

She stiffened, walking along more rapidly. "So, stole any more auditions lately? You know, Golden Boy, you may fool the school, but you won't fool me. I know you're not as innocent as you portray yourself to be."

Troy shrugged, still moving closer. She threw open the door of the auditorium and slammed it closed, but he'd moved quickly and had slipped in right before the doors closed. He felt like letting out a relieved sigh.

Sharpay turned around to flip on the light, and dropped her purse when she realised Troy was standing right in front of her now.

She glared at him, "Move over, Bolton."

He smirked, stepping forward. They were pressed together now, and he could feel the shiver that went through her as he whispered in her ear, "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Prove me different and I'll reconsider," she replied as she put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed hold of her waist and held himself steady. He made sure to lick his lips slowly, letting his gaze drop purposefully towards hers.

"What're you doing?" Sharpay whispered in a hoarse voice, her eyes fastened on his lips.

"Nothing," he grinned, snaking one hand up to the back of her neck, tilting her head closer towards him. She licked her lips unconsciously, and he smiled at the action.

"I don't think this is nothing," she whispered again, her voice shaking and breaking. She was caught off guard, didn't know what to do in a situation where she wasn't the one calling the shots, and was evidently shocked to the bone by Troy's actions. She'd never have expected him to do this. She called him Golden Boy for a reason.

Troy moved his other hand to circle around her waist, trapping her in his embrace. He could practically see the conflicting emotions she was feeling crossing over her face and he hesitated for just a second when he saw that she was afraid. He realised she wasn't scared of him a moment later, she was just scared that she wasn't in control of herself.

He put his lips on the corner of her mouth first, then pulled backwards and moved to the other corner, lingering there a moment too long. He was teasing her, waiting for her to kiss him. She knew this unconsciously, but she couldn't stop herself as her head moved and her lips slammed on his. She pushed him backwards until he hit the door with his back and held him there, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt better now, as if she was in control, now that she had started the kiss.

It took her a moment to realise that this was what he wanted, and when it settled in her mind she pushed him away as hard as she could. The doors shook with the force, but didn't open, and Troy was very glad that they didn't.

He smirked at her, wiping the lipstick that was on his mouth away and pointing at her own lips. She glared at him, grabbing a little mirror out of her purse and checking her complexion. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen. She didn't have much lipstick on anymore, so she quickly pouted her lips to put it on again. She looked up when she was done, ready to give Troy the lashing of a lifetime, but all she saw was an empty spot.

She grumbled to herself, switching the light on, and stalking towards the stage. She was going to get him back, she was sure of it.

Troy whistled lowly when he heard someone fall down, books flying around wildly, and looked over the edge of the roof to see below. He'd left Sharpay alone back in the auditorium to escape her wrath, and had walked around for awhile, no real destination in mind. He had a free period, but didn't know what to do with it. He ended up going to his usual hide out, his apparently not-so secret place, since all of his friends knew about it.

He was sitting on the balcony railing of the roof, swinging his legs, glancing at the various pots and plants, when he heard the telltale sound of heels. He groaned briefly, getting a mental picture of the legs that wore the heels.

He pushed himself off and leaned back on the railing with his elbows, attempting to look casually cool. His eyes shot to Sharpay the minute he could see her, and he gave her a once over quickly. She looked good, he decided, but the way she moved her body as she walked slowly towards him did nothing to quell the sudden fear he felt. She was purposefully swinging her hips in just the right way, and Troy knew she was here for revenge.

He gulped, unnoticeably he hoped, as she sidled up to him. He stared determinately past her, not daring to look her in the eyes, because he knew all would be lost if he did. She laid her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, and he nearly lost his resolve right then and there.

His eyes couldn't resist the sexy temptation in front of him, though, and they wandered to her face, staring into those brown orbs. He groaned mentally, unwilling to believe he'd actually caved in with just her touch. She was smirking at him, and pushed herself up until her knees were up on the railing and her thighs were partly wrapped around his waist. She could feel the shiver that ran down his spine and she grinned. She was a little higher than him now and she looked down, seeing that his gaze had yet to move from her lips.

She grabbed the back of his head and moved forward, licking his lips with her tongue. She saw his eyes shut close, and took this opportunity to slam her lips on his for the second time that day. She moved her lips slowly, not opening her mouth to let his begging tongue in. She smirked in the kiss, and Troy groaned in the back of his throat. She giggled, letting his tongue slip in for just a moment, and then pushed off of him, leaving him alone.

She glanced back when she was walking down the stairs and saw that he'd just opened his eyes and was looking around confusedly.

She smiled maliciously. Revenge was sweet, she thought, especially this kind.

Troy shook his head, watching the blonde beauty walk away. He'd started this game, because he'd gotten sick and tired of people always thinking they knew him. Sharpay thought she knew him, and he'd figured kissing her and acting all seductive was the only way to contradict that. Well, he thought, this was the last time he did something like this. Now, all he could think about was Sharpay and her lips and her eyes and her legs and the way his arms wrapped around her waist so easily and the way her hand ran through his hair.

She'd gotten under his skin in the matter of a few hours, and Troy had no idea what else to do, but to retaliate with the same weapons they'd started this war of lust with.

She fascinated him. He didn't know many other girls who'd kiss him back just to get revenge. That morning when he kissed her in the auditorium, he'd thought she'd smack the hell out of him, but he figured that it was worth the cause, because than she'd at least know that her assumptions of him were different. The fact that she hadn't smacked him, had kissed him back for those precious few seconds even, came as a huge shock to him. And now that she'd kissed him again, on her own will, even though it was revenge, left him with more pleasure than he should have had, given the circumstances.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was about to begin, and Troy hurried down the stairs, his stomach growling from the thought of food alone.

Five minutes later, he found himself at the usual lunch table, sitting directly in front of Sharpay. It wasn't weird for her to be sitting with them, because of the whole breaking free episode. If two nerds could sit with the jocks than so could the drama people. Zeke had dated her and thus she was allowed to sit there. It hadn't normally bothered him, but now, with all the happenings of that day, Troy was very much uncomfortable.

He acted like everything was fine, and thanked everyone he knew of for his acting talents, because nobody commented on his behaviour. It wasn't until five minutes into lunch, when he'd calmed down and had decided Sharpay wasn't going to do or say anything, that she begun the fight again. He spit out his drink the second her foot had found its way up his pant leg and into a very private area. He wiggled around on his seat, trying to push her foot away with one hand, and also without anyone to notice what was going on.

"Troy, what're you doing?"

He looked up, stopping all movement, and found five heads turned in his direction. He ignored the smirking drama queen in front of him, and cleared his throat, trying to come up with an excuse, "Um, there's just… There was like a bug and I tried to squash it, but it flew away and then it came back and I squashed it this time, and I wiped my hand and then bloo– "

Chad shook his head, "Yeah, sure, whatever, dude. We don't wanna know anymore."

"Yeah, please stop talking. I'm still trying to eat here," Taylor added.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Sorry," Troy apologised, glad that everybody had accepted his bogus story.

"So, what's new in your life, Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

The foot in his lap started moving again, and Troy's voice squeaked a little when he answered. "Um, nothing, nothing, I guess," he nodded resolutely, "What about you?"

He glared at Sharpay briefly, but she just smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, well, I think I blew this one chemistry test, but I hope not, because I won't get into a university otherwise, and I need to, because you know my mother can't afford it herself, so I'll need a schola – "

Troy sighed. Great, now he was stuck listening to another one of her insecurity speeches. "Please, Gabriella. You'll get a scholarship. You're the smartest person I know, isn't that right guys?"

They all nodded, even Sharpay, though everyone knew she just nodded along for the heck of it.

Conversations continued on without interruptions, and Troy had managed to glare at Sharpay enough to get her to leave him alone, so lunch was pleasant enough from then on.

That was, not exactly for Sharpay. She'd left early, something about wanting to rehearse for the next play, but she hadn't known he'd followed her.

She entered the auditorium the same way as she did that morning, the only difference was that she was feeling satisfied with herself for the way she took revenge. It didn't take long for that feeling to get shot down when she saw the guy that had followed her. It was especially dark now in the room, and if it weren't for the fact that she could tell the outlining of his body anywhere now, she'd have screamed her ass off.

"Following me around now? Pathetic, Bolton, pathetic."

And even though she said it, she didn't believe a word of it. She already felt the excitement bubbling despite her better judgement, and she realised that the feelings in the pit of her stomach, intensifying by the second, were lust and want and need, and she wanted to kiss him _right now_.

"Yeah, I'm sure you believe that," he smirked. She noticed he smirked a lot, more so than usual. She wondered briefly if it was just because of what was going on between them, or because it was the mean side of him that he never showed anyone.

"You're no angel, Bolton, and I'm going to make damn sure that everybody will find out what you've been doing here. Kissing the Ice Princess? Yeah, real good for your reputation. I'm sure your friends will approve," she sneered, not meaning anything of it, but hoping he believed the cold front she put up. She needed to protect herself now, no way was she going to let Troy Bolton win this seduction war they had going on here.

"You don't know me at all, do you? You think I care about what they think? I used to. I used to care what they thought about me, I used to care about their opinion of me. Now, now I couldn't care less about what they thought. They're still my friends, but I don't think as highly of them as I used to. They tried to sabotage a relationship, back when I still liked Gabriella. They tried to mess with my feelings, and I haven't looked at them the same ever since."

Her eyes were wide, he noticed, wide with shock. He snorted at the look, knowing she was surprised that he could think bad things about people. She'd really thought he was a Golden Boy, that he never did anything wrong, and that the whole breaking free thing was just a one time deal. She'd thought he'd left it all behind him and that everything was peachy keen now.

He was determined to prove her wrong, and determined to prove himself right. He wanted to show himself that he didn't like Sharpay. He'd been thinking this through all day now, and he'd come to the conclusion that if he really didn't like Sharpay, and deep down he knew he was just fooling himself, he'd have to kiss Sharpay one more time and see if that brought up any of those feelings he'd been feeling the whole time.

He had a goal, and Troy Bolton never failed at anything he set his mind to.

So, enjoying the unusual wide eyed look Sharpay was carrying, he slammed his lips on hers again, slipping his tongue into her mouth almost immediately.

She returned the kiss feverishly, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing them close together. All of a sudden, she couldn't care less who won or who lost, she couldn't care less that this was Golden Boy, and she certainly couldn't care any less that she was the one moaning here. It didn't matter anymore, they were just two people now, kissing the hell out of each other, and enjoying every second of it.

He was a good kisser, a great one even, and Sharpay was arrogant enough to know that she was a good one too. They'd told her often enough, and with the way Troy was kissing her back, she couldn't imagine that he wasn't enjoying himself.

Troy, thinking much along the same lines as Sharpay, found himself losing all thoughts of proving himself right in his assumption that he did not like Sharpay Evans. Indeed, his mind instead started thinking up ways of how he could make this make-out session even more pleasurable, and his lips did the thinking for him. They moved down towards her neck, and she moved her head so he could reach it better. He found her pulse point and she moaned lowly and sensually, and Troy thought it was the most beautiful sound ever.

She pushed him away for the second time that day, only now she held onto his shoulders, letting him know that she wasn't pushing away completely.

"Listen, if we're going to be doing this often, than I want some ground rules."

He resisted the urge to smile, thinking her comment was just _so_ Sharpay, and that he hadn't felt more like himself in a long while. He felt all fuzzy and warm inside, like a giggling school girl, and he admitted to himself that he liked Sharpay. He liked the kisses more than he should, he found himself wondering how her long, perfect legs would feel wrapped around his waist, and he'd realised that for someone who didn't like Sharpay, he thought about her an awful lot, and there were some pretty dirty thoughts too.

So, he admitted it to himself, but he wasn't going to tell Sharpay just yet. They weren't ready for it, not nearly ready for it, and for now he just wanted to see where it would take them. Whether or not they would end up together, as in relationship together, would be determined in the long run, and he wondered if it would really be that bad to get together with Sharpay.

"You and me? Not in public, never in public. I want this to be quiet and just between us, okay?"

Troy nodded, wanting the exact same thing. Whatever was going on between them, it certainly wasn't anyone other's business, and if he was totally honest with himself, he also wanted this to be Sharpay and his little secret.

"But, we're going to be like, sort of dating, right?" he asked hesitantly, continuing when he saw the look on her face, "Look, I know, I know that this came all of a sudden, and that today has been very weird, but if I'm totally honest with myself, I've liked you for awhile now, I think." Damn it, he broke his promise. Troy shrugged it off when he saw the smile that lit up her face though.

She pushed the smile down, not happy enough yet. She'd liked him for awhile now too, longer than him probably, since he'd been all preoccupied with Science Freak, but she wasn't going to act like one of his fan girls again. She'd done it once, and that had been one time too many.

She loved the fact that he'd been the one starting all this, but this morning she'd figured he'd just been trying to prove her something and hadn't actually wanted to kiss her. Now, though, now she'd figured was just once too many to try and kiss her. He'd kissed her, she'd kissed him, and she'd figured that'd been it. But he'd followed her, and now everything had changed.

"I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything. I'm not going to be like all sugary sweet to you or something now, so if that's what you're thinking, you can just walk out of here right now."

He smiled, "Of course not, you wouldn't be you if you'd be nice to me."

"And, I don't want you to act all nice too. I know the real you, and frankly, I think you're a jerk."

It would've been an insult from anyone other than her, but she'd said it with a smile, and Sharpay never smiled when insulting anyone.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly the nicest around too, you know."

"Yes, and that's why we'll be good together. So, yes, we'll be 'sort of' dating. I expect nice dates, of course. Not any of those, 'let's go to this fast food restaurants and make out 'till we puke up what we've just eaten', okay?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. Though, I wonder, how the hell did you come up with that? Did you go on a date with someone to a fast food restaurant and mad –"

She shushed him with a finger on his lips, "Not another word, not another word. Ugh, bad memories."

He licked her finger, and she drew back with a faintly disgusted look on her face. "You don't know where my finger's been, Bolton. You could get like, diseases and stuff."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, and kissed her quickly on the lips to shut her up, loving the fact that he could do that any time he wanted now. Not just to shut her up, of course, though that was a nice benefit too.

"Jerk."

"Well, you're a bitch, but that's okay because I'm your jerk now."


End file.
